


Night Shower

by Jathis



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Was Raphael Before He Fell (Good Omens), Fluff, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale have a nighttime picnic out in the park.





	Night Shower

“When will it happen, dear?”

“Soon.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure.”

Aziraphale tilted his head as he watched Crowley staring up at the night sky, his sunglasses off and folded away to the side. Crowley was lying down, propped up on one elbow. He sipped from his wine glass occasionally, eyes fixed on the stars. He had always said he was proud of his work in space with the stars and other celestial bodies. 

The angel and the demon sat out in the park on a quilt with several bottles of wine and a few desserts. It was well past closing time but for them it was as simple as saying they were government appointed duck inspectors whenever someone questioned them. This usually made the confused human walk away and leave them alone.

It had been Crowley’s idea to come out. The demon popped up at Aziraphale’s home a few hours ago with desserts and a knowing smile. “Come and see what I made long ago, angel! It’s going to be amazing tonight.”

Aziraphale looked back up at the sky again. He hugged his knees to his chest, humming thoughtfully as he waited. He had been surprised when Crowley suddenly started to tell him about his time before the Fall. He had never shown any interest in talking about it before and now he was volunteering information without prompting. It made the angel feel happy; knowing Crowley was comfortable enough to talk about such things with him now. 

“I came up with these personally,” Crowley murmured. He looked over at Aziraphale and smiled, “Gabriel wasn’t sure it would work but I knew what I was doing. You should have seen how wide his eyes went when they saw it.”

He laughed at the thought of Gabriel being taught a lesson about anything. He always enjoyed Crowley’s stories involving the archangels. “I’m sure it was a wonder to behold,” he said.

Crowley just laughed, “he wasn’t confident at all back then. Always asking for someone’s opinion on what he was doing to make sure he wasn’t making a mistake. Far less of a dickhead than he is now by far.”

“I almost wish he had stayed that way,” Aziraphale said.

“Yeah,” Crowley agreed. He remembered how much it had hurt when Gabriel had been so cruel to “Aziraphale” up in Heaven. He had wondered what had happened to his little brother to make him so bitter and cruel. 

The thought was wiped away when the meteor shower began. “Look!” he breathed, pointing up at the sky. 

“Oh!” Aziraphale watched as streaks of light raced across the sky. “They look like falling stars!” he whispered. 

“The Humans call them that,” Crowley laughed. He pushed himself into a sitting up position, looking over at Aziraphale with a warm smile. He watched the way the angel’s face lit up in wonder at the sight and he felt a warmth spreading in his chest. “Do you like it?” he softly asked.

“It’s wonderful,” Aziraphale said with a nod. He looked over at Crowley and smiled, reaching out to run a hand through the demon’s red hair. “Your creations are like you, my dear.”

Crowley raised an eyebrow at that, leaning into Aziraphale’s touch as his hand slid down to cup his cheek. “Yeah?”

“Yes, beautiful and bright,” Aziraphale explained. He watched the way Crowley blushed to the tips of his ears and he laughed, pulling him forward for a kiss. 


End file.
